Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 21/@comment-4080028-20150630001343
AWESOME!!! Just what I was hoping to see!! And to think it happened sooner than I expected! XD I absolutely loved the chapter, Rinji. It was about as exciting and spectacular as I had dreamed, if not more so. And I'm glad to see some of my constructive criticism didn't go unheeded. :P Hehe. So, what else should I say? Since my comments are starting to become the same old, same old, ya know? I suppose I should start with the epic chase scene. Like I said in the chat, the idea that The Jolly MK II, even without its crew's prolific cheery skull identifying it, would go unnoticed did raise an eyebrow and make me giggle at the same time (no offense.) Just that if you saw a galleon with TWO mermaid figureheads (one blonde and one red headed,) complete with metallic rings on either side of the ship (for the large mechanical arm things I mentioned in the last chapter,) sand covering the main deck and a lawn on the upper deck / poop deck (a la the Thousand Sunny,) AND a glass dome sticking through the floor of the poop deck as well... Well, I'd be shocked at how dimwitted someone would have to be to go "hmm... Yep! That's totally like every other ship here!" XD Granted, idiocy and strange thinking is abound in One Piece and on this wiki, and maybe perhaps the other ships are pretty strange too. So now that I give it further thought, maybe it isn't so odd that the Jolly got overlooked. Especially if the Marines don't understand the full craftsmanship of the ship like the Jollys do. And as I said a while back here, it's cool to see the Z Cells mentioned and the Magne-Gloves referred to by name. ^_^ As well as the puppet-like way Timber can control magnetic materials. Makes me feel like my comments don't go unread. :D Thanks! I'm also very pleased to see Spike wanted to perhaps stay and fight (as that's how it came off to me.) XD And then Glory, despite her huge crush on him, is like "Spike sweetie? ^_^';' ...NOW IS NOT THE TIME!! >.<" XD I loved it. Felt so in character for me. :) Though this also has me worried Hope is becoming "the load" so to speak. Not really our faults though. Just that not much seems to have been done to develop or progress her character since I allowed her to be a part of the crew. And this would end up with me ranting over what a mistake it was for me to allow other users' characters into my crews and organizations... but no one needs to see that here. THIS IS FOR PRAISE AND CRITICISM, DANG IT!! So with that out of the way, I'd like to compliment the creative ways you depicted the Jollys jumping the fence. You have Glory's navigational know-how mixed with her agility and martial arts skills to allow her to just easily vault the distance; you have Spike who kind of just leaps in a very simple, direct manner; you have Chris who goes with the most creative and supportive method of using his whole body as a bridge; and then there's Lys, who's not a team player and goes "I don't need anyone's help. -_- I have my powers and that's good enough." Very well done there. ^_^ It expresses their character in a short but very clear way. And well, just the whole scene with the Jollys made me happy. ^_^ It was cool to see Wyatt's King and Queen in action, albeit it's a painful reminder that I gotta update his arsenal for the New World. >_< (Since those are his Paradise guns. ... Huh, interesting concept for a name, no? Paradise Guns? ...I'll focus, sorry. lol) It was also awesome to see Spike flex his insanely powerful muscles and just smash open a hiding spot for the crew. +_+ I swear, if he transformed AND used his Eve Steel brass knuckles, the whole building might have gone down. o_0 So it's great that Spike knows when to pull his punches. :P Spike: Hey, I'm not some dumb muscle, you know. Me: NO INTERRUPTING!! Right, so... As I was saying, the whole chase scene was superb. +_+ For a minute, I thought Aphro was going to be forgotten, so it definitely pleased me to see he had a line of dialogue thrown in somewhere. Also surprised me to see you added that spring-loaded boxing glove thing I thought up years ago. Still not sure if I plan to keep that for Wyatt or not... But that's for later, I suppose. When I saw the Jollys catch up with Knave, I was practically going "F*** YEAH!!! THIS IS SO COOL!!!" XD It was awesome to finally see Knave and the Jollys in an actual story for once. Zeon and I had made plans between ourselves, and even with other users where the Marimos and Jollys would cross paths, but none of them have been written down in story format yet. This was a truly exciting moment for me. Though before I continue, I'm curious as to why you had Chris refer to Knave as "Knave-chan." Just for humor's sake, I suppose. Though it came off as totally weird for me, since I've never imagined Chris using honorifics like that before. o_o But ah well, Chris is weird and I should be used to it by now. lol And then of course, you just HAD to go and make it even MORE exciting, huh?!! XD Who else should they see but Chio directing them to the theater down the road ahead of them. That's when my excitement was close to climaxing (...in a non-sexual way. <_<) I was like, "wait, wait, wait... Jollys, Knave AND Chio?!! ...SHUT UP AND TAKE ME BELI!! +_+" Yeah, it was a big deal for me. lol It was super cool to see how Chio dispatched the rest of the Marines with his Rankyaku. +_+ Nothing less should be expected from Rinji's right hand man. ...OH! RIGHT! >_< I also liked how Hanuman's senses played a part in this too. I was like "yay!! Bigfeet senses!!" It's just the small stuff like this that makes me happy. Nothing like knowing someone's reading your pages and taking down notes about what your characters, abilities, crews and so forth do. And then, the reunion. DAT REUNION!! +_+ :D ^_^ I swear, I had this playing the whole time until the crews got down to serious business later: REUNION TIME!!! ( For that matter, I had this playing during the Jollys' chase scene too. Really added to the crazy awesome excitement for me. +_+) So yeah, the reunion in Theater 16 was heartwarming and epic for me. Four of the Wild Generation and their crews come together at last. Some have known each other for quite a while, and there are those who are making new friends in the meantime. I wish moments like these would last forever. T_T Sappiness aside, it was heartwarming for me to see Usagi and Sakura excited to see each other, even to the point where Usagi gave her friend a friendly hug and Sakura even cracked a smile. (Speaking of, THANKS SO MUCH FOR NOTING SAKURA'S "out of character moments are big deals" THING! :D By that, I mean, when her voice raised in tone when she saw Chio and her crewmates took notice of this, and then the narration outright stated she mught have been REALLY happy to see Chio... I was like "YES!! RINJI KNOWS SAKURA SO WELL!! T_T" Like I said, it's the little stuff that goes a long way for me. XD) And honestly, I sort of expected Chris to go "are we seeing a performance/movie? o_0" Or even "...This sounds like a B-movie. -_-" lol Considering he's an amazingly talented artist, performer, entertainer and all, I was expecting him to make note of stuff like this. But hey, guess he was in his serious mode. Ah well, when he's like that, what can you do? :P Speaking of Chris though, it just dawned on me that whatever he was thinking of back in the kitchen wasn't mentioned. o_o Hmm... The Jollys' residential Leeroy Jenkins is thinking about something. This should be good. If we don't see what he was thinking of, then I am disappointed in you, Rinji. XD But jokes aside, this was a super cool chapter, my friend. FORTY FIVE PIRATES ALL TOGETHER!! HOLY S***. Something awesome this way comes. On that note, it was amusing to find out that the weather was pretty hot outside. Makes me wonder if Chris' powers will become negated at some point (if he gets too hot, that is.) That should add quite an unexpected turn of events for the four crews, don'tcha think? ...DOH!! And I also loved how he formed new bricks in the wall Spike punched out earlier. ^_^ Very nice use of Clay Clay powers, Rinji. It's stuff like that which makes me confident in what you're doing with the Jollys here. OK, long comment time should be over now, since I've exhausted every thought and ounce of joy I could possibly contain. lol Very awesome chapter as usual. Looking forward to where we go from here. ^_^